<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【艾利】慢性囚禁 by Bardarbunga</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313034">【艾利】慢性囚禁</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga'>Bardarbunga</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>慢性囚禁 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, alternative universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28313034</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bardarbunga/pseuds/Bardarbunga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>利威尔很清楚，爱上一个疯子等同于慢性自杀。<br/>精神病患者渣苏病伦 X FBI探员异父异母哥哥利<br/>伪骨科 这个伦很黑  谨慎阅读</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ereri - Relationship, Levi/Eren Yeager, 艾利 - Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>慢性囚禁 [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2073591</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>57</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>佩特拉在看见艾伦·耶格尔第一眼的时候，就觉得他不对劲。</p><p>女人的第六感，如果硬要说的话只可能是这个。她当时正将茶几上的一叠资料收进文件夹里，听到开门声后愕然抬头，并没有立即反应过来门口的年轻男人是谁。</p><p>棕发绿眼，个子高挑，眼尾微微上挑，小麦色皮肤。过长的棕发在脑后扎成了丸子状，碎发从额头处掉下来，垂在眉边。</p><p>他很漂亮。</p><p>佩特拉知道这并不是适合男性的形容词，但事实如此。他长了一张过于精致的脸，如果不是因为那一双眼睛，瞳仁硕大，深邃如漩涡，仿佛蕴藏了无尽秘密，与他十九岁的年龄完全不符，他的长相甚至称得上无辜。</p><p>而这双眼睛正凝视着她，带着无法忽略的压迫感。</p><p> </p><p>“利威尔让我来的。”她听起来像是在刻意解释。</p><p>男人走了过来，他身上有一股淡淡的柠檬味道，和利威尔头发的味道很像，这或许是兄弟俩共用同一瓶洗发水的缘故。</p><p>他停下脚步，居高临下地看着佩特拉，没有回答。</p><p>像是在观察。</p><p>面前这个年轻人正在分析她的表情，抑或是说，在分析她这个人。</p><p> </p><p>佩特拉感到警惕，她吞咽了一下，后退一步，道：“你是他弟弟吧。”</p><p>这句话让男人有了反应。</p><p>“他和你提过我？”</p><p>他的嗓音很低沉，也很好听，但并不友善。</p><p>“我在他的手机相册里看见过你们的合照，你比现在要小上一些，头发也没这么长……你叫艾伦是不是？你好，我叫佩特拉，是你哥哥的女朋友。”</p><p>佩特拉伸出手，也不知是不是错觉，她觉得男人的眼神倏地变得更加阴狠。</p><p> </p><p>伸出的手无人理睬，气氛有些尴尬。</p><p>就当她接受了自己是在自讨没趣时，男人抓住了她的手，轻轻地握了握——与他带给人的感觉不同，他掌心的温度很舒服。</p><p>“那……既然我拿好文件了，告辞。”</p><p>佩特拉礼貌性地笑了笑，准备抽身离开。</p><p>——抓着她的手指在这一刻猛然收紧。</p><p>那个瞬间，佩特拉抬起头，觉得自己在这张无害的脸上看见了令她心惊胆寒的表情，像是威胁，像是怒意，又像是怨恨，然而稍纵即逝，几乎让她怀疑是不是自己看错了。</p><p>等回过神来，那张脸冷漠如初，紧握她的手也松开了。</p><p>“不送。”他的声音疏离且平淡。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“你怎么不在公寓里？”</p><p>“什么？”</p><p>“我说，我没有在公寓里找到你。”</p><p>这算是明知故问，佩特尔可以听见手机那头嘈杂的车水马龙的声音，像是在地铁站，人流和车流的声音冲淡了男人的音量。</p><p>“你已经到了？抱歉，前面的路段出了事故，我只能中途转地铁过来。”</p><p> </p><p>佩特拉抿了一下嘴唇，正犹豫着要不要把见到艾伦的事情告诉利威尔，嘴巴就先大脑一步动作。</p><p>“你弟弟怎么在你公寓里？”</p><p>手机那头没有回响，脚步声也停下了。</p><p>“利威尔？”佩特拉以为他没有听清，“我在你的公寓里见到你弟弟了，我不知道你们住在一起。”</p><p>“我们没有住在一起。”他的声音很干涩。</p><p>佩特拉现在有点后悔提这个了，她知道利威尔不太喜欢聊起这个弟弟，上次被她不小心窥探到照片问起的时候，他就阴沉着脸不愿意聊下去。</p><p>她大概知道是因为什么。</p><p> </p><p>“我还有十分钟能到，你等我一会。”</p><p>佩特拉“嗯”了一声，挂了电话。</p><p> </p><p>十分钟不到，利威尔就赶过来了。</p><p>他站在马路对面，穿着一件简单的风衣，头发被风吹得有点凌乱，领口翻出一块白色领巾，肌肤在阳光中透得更加苍白，一如既往的削瘦干净。</p><p>佩特拉下意识地扬起笑容，冲利威尔挥了挥手。</p><p>数米开外，利威尔跟随着熙熙攘攘的人群往这里走，他的目光穿透过空气，落到了佩特拉身上——原本温和的表情就这么忽地冷了下去。</p><p>佩特拉有些发愣，然后意识到了什么，骤然回头。</p><p>她的心脏紧接着停跳了半格。</p><p>——艾伦·耶格尔就站在她的身后。</p><p> </p><p>“你……什么时候？”</p><p>佩特拉承认她有点被吓到。</p><p>话音未落，利威尔就小跑到了佩特拉身边，他的目光死死地盯着艾伦，嘴唇抿成了一条线，像是在竭力克制着什么。</p><p>倒是艾伦一脸平静，视线下移，淡淡地落在利威尔的脸上。</p><p>“女朋友？”他的声音没什么起伏，也听不出来是不是不高兴，问话内容却像是在责问。</p><p>利威尔明显一怔，他转头看向佩特拉，确认了点什么，然后下颚紧绷，重新对上了艾伦的眼睛。</p><p>“是，我女朋友。”</p><p>艾伦的喉结用力滚动了一下。</p><p> </p><p>年轻男人的个子真的很高，佩特拉意识到，他比利威尔和自己都要高上许多，所以尽管他不过是安安静静地站在这里，就能让她体会到一种压倒性的胁迫感。</p><p>而此刻，他看向了自己。依然用的是那种诡异的、审视的眼神，周遭的空气都仿佛冰封凝滞。</p><p>“艾伦。”利威尔带有警告意味地叫出了他的名字。</p><p>艾伦立刻移开了视线——这让佩特拉有点惊讶，她没想到他会这么听话。</p><p>“你来找我做什么？”</p><p>年轻男人偏了偏头，他听起来像是在抱怨：“你忘记了。”</p><p>利威尔一愣，亮起手机屏幕望了眼日历，不自觉地咬了下嘴唇，眉头微蹙：“最近太忙了，我的错。”说完他将手中的公文包递给佩特拉，低声开口：“资料整理好后交给埃尔文，和他说我今天临时有事，会议就不去了。”</p><p>佩特拉欲言又止地接过了公文包。</p><p>也许是天气干燥，又或许是因为刚才轻咬的那一下，利威尔的下唇裂出一小道血口，佩特拉正欲提醒，一只骨节分明的手就突然闯进她的视野，抹去了那一点殷红。</p><p>佩特拉抬起头，骤然撞上艾伦幽暗阴沉的眼睛。</p><p>她几乎脊背发凉。</p><p> </p><p>她趁着气氛变得更加诡异之前开了口。</p><p>“那......我走了？”</p><p>利威尔点了点头，手掌向上面对她张开，佩特拉顿了一下才反应过来，将口袋里的钥匙放进了他的手中。</p><p>一抬眼，她发现艾伦依然死死盯着她。</p><p>这是，在赶我走吗？</p><p>佩特拉被他看得有些发毛，她向利威尔点头示意了一下后转身离开，然而连走了几步，她依然可以感受到那个男人冷冷的目光，穿透她的后背，带了彻骨的敌意。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>艾伦·耶格尔——利威尔·阿克曼异父异母的弟弟。</p><p>佩特拉一直都对这个不曾谋面的年轻人有所耳闻，办公楼内八卦的人并不少，一些流言蜚语总会在不经意间传开，漂亮男人在哪里都会是焦点，有关利威尔这个外貌出众的弟弟的话题自然时常出现在女人们的茶余饭后。</p><p>玩咖，这是描述他最多的词汇。</p><p>佩特拉并不对此感到意外，长着这么一张脸，混迹在各类男人和女人之间并不奇怪，只不过同样是气质优越，这兄弟二人就像两个极端，一个轻佻，一个禁欲，很难想象这个弟弟是由哥哥一手带大的。</p><p>是的，轻佻，至少在今天见到艾伦之前佩特拉都是这么认为的。</p><p>或许用神经质来描述更为妥当。</p><p> </p><p>这个念头令佩特拉不自觉地打了个寒颤。</p><p>也许是自己先入为主了？</p><p>应该用行为推断心理，而不是用纸面上的专有名词来框定整体，这是FBI培训过她的。就算她只是一个IT技术人员，和一群高智商探员在一起工作这么久，对心理侧写也还是略懂皮毛的。</p><p>所以通过艾伦刚才的那一系列行为都能看出什么？</p><p>领地意识吗。</p><p> </p><p>佩特拉深吸了一口气，伸出手臂，一辆的士在她面前停了下来。</p><p>为什么会对自己的哥哥产生领地意识？</p><p>她感到头皮发麻。从见到艾伦的第一眼开始，这种让她头皮发麻的感觉就如影随形，也许这是艾伦故意让她感受到的也说不定。</p><p>佩特拉晃了晃脑袋，冲司机报了一个地名，往后靠在了座椅上。</p><p>她一片空白的脑子里又冒出了当年在那张诊断书上看见的一行文字，后面跟了一大段论述，她记不清了，但最前面的几个词汇足以让她印象深刻。</p><p>——精神分裂症、臆想症、焦躁症。</p><p> </p><p>说得难听点，就是疯子。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. 02</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>挡风玻璃上倒影出两人的人像，轿车内的气氛有些微妙。</p><p>       利威尔从口袋里的烟盒里抽出一根烟，叼在嘴里，也不点火，问道：“不介意吧？”</p><p>       他能感受到那双幽暗的绿眼睛转向了自己。</p><p>       “看前面。”他低声埋怨。</p><p>       艾伦将方向盘扭转了一个角度，车子驶向了路边，停了下来。</p><p>       利威尔没说什么，他摇下车窗，将香烟夹在手指之间，转过头对上艾伦的眼睛。</p><p>       但男人只是看着他，保持沉默。</p><p> </p><p>       总是这样。</p><p>       利威尔在心里叹了口气，将烟嘴放进口中，掏出了打火机。</p><p>       火光亮起，又泯灭，紧接着是缭绕的白烟。</p><p>       “说话。”他有点不耐烦。</p><p>       那双绿眼睛垂下，然后抬起，深深地凝视着他的脸，从每一处细纹到每一根睫毛，冷却贪婪——他像是在观察一幅画。</p><p>       利威尔感到不自在，他将夹着香烟的手伸出窗外，烟灰下坠。</p><p>       “把烟给我。”艾伦突然开了口。</p><p>       这句话并不在利威尔的预料之中，他一愣，然后像是被艾伦蛊惑的口吻给挟持了思绪，鬼使神差地竟真将香烟递了过去。</p><p>       修长的手指接过那支烟，被触碰到的肌肤有些发痒。</p><p>       艾伦将烟嘴含进了口中，凝视着利威尔的眼睛，吸了一口。几秒后，嘴唇微启，白烟溶解在空气里，如同坠入纯水中的墨。</p><p>       利威尔嘴唇嗫嚅。</p><p>       那双将他无数次哄骗进死局的眼睛在烟雾缭绕中清晰夺目，犹如鬼火，一点一点地钳制住了他的呼吸。</p><p>       艾伦轻笑了一下。</p><p>       烟味在狭小的空间内弥漫开来，渗透进两人的肺腑。</p><p>       他将烟掐灭，重新启动了车子。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔看不穿他这个弟弟。</p><p>       阴郁、易怒、捉摸不透，在这一层精致的外皮下，生长着一个已然失控的灵魂。利威尔深谙心理分析，却也终究不愿意将那一套研究罪犯的理论搬用到自己的弟弟身上。</p><p>       更何况，他有时候深深凝望进那双眼睛，却发现是被观察的人是自己。 </p><p>       艾伦当年并不是这样的。</p><p>       利威尔依旧能够清晰地回忆起艾伦第一天到他家的模样，母亲站在一个陌生男人旁边，牵着一个表情警惕的漂亮男孩走到自己面前，笑容可掬地介绍——从此以后，这便是他的弟弟。</p><p>       十二岁的艾伦脸上还带了点婴儿肥，喜怒哀乐都浮于表面，声音清朗、活泼好斗，喜欢黏在自己身后，他们的关系深刻但明了。</p><p>       直到那场车祸。</p><p> </p><p>       车停了。</p><p>       窗外是墓地。</p><p>       利威尔下了车，感觉胸膛里跳动的心脏忽然变得沉重，车门关闭的声音在另一边响起，他转过头，看着艾伦手持一束花走向自己。</p><p>       阳光有点晃眼，带着稍高的温度渗透进衣服里，利威尔的背上附了一层薄汗。</p><p>       是心虚。他意识到了。</p><p>       和艾伦一同来到埋葬他们父母的土地上这件事，让他感到心虚。</p><p> </p><p>       他们并排走着，一路无言。</p><p>       墓碑很好找，周围也没有什么人，利威尔停在那个艾伦曾经一度嚎哭过的地方，垂下眼睑，然后半跪着蹲了下去。</p><p>       手指将灰尘轻轻拂去，他的喉咙发紧。</p><p>       库谢尔·阿克曼和格里沙·耶格尔的忌日——这么重要的日子，竟然差点给忘了，他可真该死。</p><p>       身后的男人也跟着弯下身，将那束花放在了墓碑前。</p><p>       谁也没有开口说话，谁也不需要开口说话。</p><p> </p><p>       过了很久，利威尔站了起来。</p><p>       也许是因为方才的姿势，也许是下车时没有注意，他的领巾有些歪斜，等他意识到这个的时候，艾伦就先一步伸出了手，摆正了他的衣领。</p><p>       利威尔几乎是条件反射地抓住了那只手。</p><p>       心跳声震耳欲聋，从胸膛到太阳穴，撞得他发晕。</p><p>       等回过神来，他才意识到这个举动并没有什么不妥，也没有被阻拦的必要，他吞咽了一下，知道自己反应过激了。</p><p>       然而下一刻，艾伦的手指插进他的指缝，轻轻地摩挲他的肌肤。</p><p>       呼吸声被瞬间放大，远处的鸟鸣、人们的低语、静脉底下血液的流动声，无一不清晰得荒唐，眼前的男人微微眯起眼睛，哑声道。</p><p>       “你紧张什么。”</p><p>       利威尔狠狠咬住了牙关。</p><p>       是啊，紧张什么。</p><p>       抽离手指，艾伦最后淡淡地看了他一眼，转身向停靠在路边的轿车走去。</p><p>       一阵微风吹过，带动着捆扎花束的塑料袋发出悉悉索索的声响，脚步声远去，只剩下利威尔立在原地，一声不响。</p><p>       空气里残留的是被戏弄后的愠怒和欲盖弥彰的难堪。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       利威尔回到了车里，坐在了后排。</p><p>       后视镜中映现出他苍白削瘦的脸，细碎的刘海微微遮住了眼角，下嘴唇的破口又开始流血，像是被浸染的宣纸。</p><p>       他伸出舌尖，舔掉了那一点溢出来的红，将唇瓣收进口中。</p><p>       然后察觉到了什么，他偏移了一个角度，看见了镜子里盯着自己的那双眼睛。</p><p>       下嘴唇从齿间翻了出来，带了水渍。</p><p>       “开车。”</p><p>       艾伦没有动，他依旧目不转睛，阴冷的瞳孔中浮出一层诡异的专注，像是暗夜里的海，藏匿着无端的危险。</p><p>       “开车，艾伦。”利威尔加重了语气。</p><p>       艾伦收回了视线。</p><p>       汽车开始发动，带动着整个车厢微微震颤，片刻后，行驶了起来。</p><p> </p><p>       但气氛依旧压抑。</p><p>       利威尔一路望着窗外，表情凝重。</p><p>       “你如果不想和我一起来，可以直说。”</p><p>       艾伦的声音平和，甚至有些冷淡，也听不出他是不是真的生气了，利威尔微微侧过头，上半身倚靠在后座，同样面无表情。</p><p>       “医生说你这种日子必须陪同。”</p><p>       “怎么？担心我失控杀人吗。”</p><p>       他的语气像是在调笑，但利威尔还是皱了眉，他不喜欢这种玩笑。</p><p>       “怕你精神不稳定而已。”</p><p>       轿车减速停了下来，前面是红灯。</p><p>       “所以你只是逼不得已才和我待在一起。”</p><p>       逼不得已么，利威尔垂眸，莫名地有些烦躁。</p><p>       “随你怎么想，”他的声音里带了点苦涩，“从你的生命里消失是我现在最该做的，这是医生的原话。”</p><p>       这句话引得艾伦微微一顿，他偏过头，露出侧脸，细微的弧度从他的嘴角卸下，走漏出露骨的阴森。</p><p>       利威尔别开眼，躲开了他的注视。</p><p>       3、2、1，绿灯闪烁，车子重新前行，惯性将他压在了后座。</p><p> </p><p>       他们的关系变得像是一团包裹了火的寒冰。</p><p>       阴冷刺骨，每走近一步都是愈加冷冽的疏离。这四年以来，利威尔几乎每一步都踏在悬空的锁链上，举步维艰，苟延残喘。</p><p>       当25岁的利威尔赶到那个承载了他一生最大噩耗的医院，在手术室外苦苦等待着车祸中唯一幸存下来的艾伦时，不曾想过他们之间有朝一日会变成这样。</p><p>       七年的哥哥，三年的监护人，他先是医院和公司之间辗转，再之后是精神病院，生活一步一步耗尽了他的活力，最后用一种难以启齿的姿态将他拦腰斩断。</p><p>       自己对艾伦的感情，又究竟是在这其中哪一刻开始变质的呢？</p><p>       从家人的关系日趋扭曲，最后坠入背德的深渊。</p><p>       “你得逐渐从他的生活中消失，” 阿诺德医生是这么叮嘱的，“如果不能一直留在他身边，你的存在就是他病情的最大刺激源。”</p><p>       他们在一场拉锯战的两头，早就盯死了对方。</p><p>       所以，用冷漠封锁出一道墙，这是他现在唯一可以和自我妥协的事情了。一旦里头的火焰跑了出来，他会被灼烧得灰都不剩。</p><p>       他并不是没有体会过。</p><p> </p><p>       “就停在这吧。”</p><p>       利威尔望着窗外熟悉的街景，开了口。</p><p>       轿车又行驶了一段距离，最终停靠在了路边。</p><p>       “谢谢。”利威尔打开了车门，跨出去一条腿，回头想再看艾伦一眼。</p><p>       午后的阳光透过挡风玻璃笼罩了整个车厢，棕发年轻人的侧脸落上一层金光，眼神隐蔽在眉骨和睫毛之下，有一种模糊不明的失落。</p><p>       利威尔心口一滞，像是被什么狠揪了一下。</p><p>       “记得早点回去。”他又开始说这些没有意义的多余的话。</p><p>       鸣笛声在耳边掠过，来往的车辆呼啸而过，很快地逼近，又很快地远离，这让此刻车厢内的场景缓慢得如同一部老电影。</p><p>       艾伦突然道：“你讨厌我吗？”</p><p>       尖细的疼痛在心脏蔓延，如同被蚁虫啃噬，然后释放出了一股针对自己的残忍，利威尔撇开眼，轻声说。</p><p>       “我是你哥哥。”</p><p>       这算不上一个答案，文不对题，却也足够了。</p><p>       他以为足够了。</p><p>       “哥哥？”艾伦缓缓抬起了下巴，目光晦暗，视线一点一点往下，落在了利威尔的嘴唇上，像是在观摩某一件令他着迷的艺术品。</p><p>       然后他的目光倏地上抬，对上了利威尔的眼睛。</p><p>       “原来哥哥会和弟弟上床啊。”他平静地说道。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. 03</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔的表情像是挨了一记重拳。</p><p>       他的嘴唇紧抿成一条细线，眼尾收得更薄，连带着眉梢印出一层戾气。艾伦知道，这是一种威胁，威胁自己不要继续说下去，如果他足够听话的话。</p><p>       但他早就不够听话了，不是吗？</p><p>       于是他的脑袋微微歪斜了一个角度，脸上流露出利威尔应当司空见惯的那种无辜、又乖张的神态，额边的碎发垂下来，将他漂亮的眼角挡住——这让他看起来有些神经质。</p><p>       “怎么，你没有和阿诺德医生说吗？”他凝视着利威尔的眼睛，语气坦然得好像在说一件无比寻常的琐事，“我们操过。”</p><p>       “艾伦！”</p><p>       利威尔压着嗓音斥了一声。</p><p> </p><p>       他生气的样子很有意思。</p><p>       利威尔很少生气，尽管他大多数的时候眉目都是冷的。十二岁那一年，当艾伦第一次见到这个哥哥，就觉得他并不像看起来那般难以接近。所以尽管他寡言冷面，偶尔让自己“滚出去自己玩”，艾伦还是乐此不疲地跟在他的身后。</p><p>       利威尔对他狠不下心，向来都是如此。</p><p>       就算再恼怒，再无奈，他也最多像现在这样，摆出一副肃穆而严厉的表情，或者再说上几句看似难听的话，仅此而已。</p><p>       他做不到真的撇弃他。</p><p>       而艾伦偏就喜欢看他生气，偏就喜欢他这样，拿自己一点办法也没有的样子。</p><p> </p><p>       “你女朋友呢，她知道吗？”</p><p>       艾伦的目光划向了利威尔掰着门把手的手指，那几根削瘦苍白的手指猛地蜷曲了一下，如同受惊之后的动物。</p><p>       “要我告诉她吗？”</p><p>       “你他妈别招惹她！”</p><p>       “啪”的一声，车门被重新关上，利威尔前倾了身子，凑近艾伦，一把抓住了他胸口的衣服。灼热的呼吸喷洒在艾伦的鼻尖，混着灼人的怒意。</p><p>       然而艾伦看着他，嘴角却翘起一丝浅笑。</p><p>       “怕了？”</p><p>       他的口吻刻薄又平静，但仔细品味，又潜藏着令人心悸的玩弄。这也许是在威胁，又也许仅仅在开一个玩笑，而利威尔死死盯着他，目光犹如鬼火。</p><p>       这是在分析自己吗？艾伦想，用那些小儿科的侧写伎俩。</p><p>       “你到底想怎么样？”</p><p>       冗长的静默后，利威尔松开了手。他的眼睛微眯，黑色的碎发坠在眉间，将他的肤色衬得更白，也更干净。</p><p>       他的声音里有一种很浓稠的疲惫，艾伦听出来了。</p><p>       这让他的心脏很细微地抽搐了一下。</p><p>       “还没玩够吗？”</p><p>       他没有在玩。</p><p>       艾伦眸色逐渐变暗，半垂的眼睛渗透着介于厌世和被触怒之间的阴晦。须臾后，他的下巴侧偏出一个角度，挺翘的鼻梁在空气里划出一个完美的弧，停滞在利威尔的脸旁。</p><p>       仿佛下一秒就要和他接吻。</p><p>       唇齿开阖，艾伦的呼吸里还残存了点之前的尼古丁味。</p><p>       “是你先勾引我的，不是吗？”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       十五岁那年，他经历了人生最大的一场浩劫。</p><p>       他亲眼目睹了那辆卡车从轿车的前座碾过去，血糊住了他的眼睛，他被甩到空中，又狠狠地砸到地面。</p><p>       直至今日，他依旧可以清晰地回忆起肇事车辆逃逸的缩影，父亲的断肢，还有继母绝望地望向他的哭脸。</p><p>       爬起来！年幼的他在那具弱小且濒死的身体里嘶吼，爬起来，去救他们啊！</p><p>       他拖着痛不堪言的身体向前挪动，一点，又一点，就在他快要触碰到继母痉挛颤抖的手指时，黑暗带走了他的神智，将他拖入无底的深渊。</p><p>       从那以后，他再也未能从那个深渊里爬出来。</p><p>       一切都被毁了，这个家，这个全新的开始，所有泡沫一般的幸福，全部终结于那个残忍的午后。</p><p>       ——只因为他闹着要去看那场该死的足球赛。</p><p>       为什么死的不是他？</p><p>       当艾伦在充斥着消毒水气味的病房里苏醒过来，脑子里就只有这一个念头。</p><p>       他恨透了那个肇事司机，恨透了这个世界，也恨透了自己。</p><p>       噩梦在每个夜晚如约而至，养母扭曲的脸，父亲绝望的大喊，路过的人冷漠的面孔，还有利威尔苍白的、消瘦的背影。他的哥哥辞掉了伦敦来之不易的工作，只身回来，半句怨言也没有就开始担任他的监护人，负担他的高额医药费，负责他的生活起居。</p><p>       他恨我吗？艾伦不止一次地想。</p><p>       当他看着利威尔永远缄默且坚毅的脸，看着他苍白的颈项，看着他偶尔露出的落寞神色，艾伦觉得自己的心脏都在这场熊熊燃烧的炼狱里焦烂成泥。</p><p>       噩梦没有终止，自责和暴怒一步一步冲垮了他的精神。</p><p>       他开始幻想自己的死亡，幻想杀戮。</p><p>       那个本就该被千刀万剐的男人的脸凝聚成一个模糊的形态，在他的想象里被千刀万剐。</p><p>       畅快吗？他说不上来。因为他并没有任何解脱的感觉。甚至有时候，当他在梦里看清那个男人，却发现他长了一张和自己一模一样的脸。</p><p>       十六岁的年末，他拖着一具缝缝补补后勉强整合起来的身子，被带进了另一种医院——精神病院。</p><p>       那个时候他才明白过来，他永远都不可能好起来了。</p><p>       那些零散的情绪失控和易怒奔溃，不是因为什么精神创伤，而是因为他疯了。</p><p> </p><p>       所以，一个疯子的爱算爱吗？</p><p>       就连艾伦自己也不知道，他对利威尔的感情究竟该归于哪一个分类，又走到了怎样的深度。</p><p>       车祸之后，他变得格外依赖利威尔，就像是困兽紧紧攥着最后一个同族。他一面恐惧于利威尔离开他的视线，一面又觉得自己不配被这样照顾，后来这份感情在无数个日夜里扭曲殆尽，变成了另一种形式的死缠烂打。</p><p>       是疾病，医生和他解释，你对你哥哥的依附，是一种创伤后遗症。</p><p>       真的只是这样吗？</p><p>       他不知道。那个时候，他一团糟的脑袋容不得这种过分复杂的命题。</p><p>       ——直到那个夜晚。</p><p>       直到利威尔走到他的床边，走到其实并没有睡着的他的身侧，俯下身，在他的额头上落下一个颤抖的吻，又沿着他的鼻侧吻上他的眼睛，久久没有移开。</p><p>       那一刻，艾伦忽然就察觉了自己真正想要的东西。</p><p>       以及他的哥哥对他参杂的，自己永远不可能承认的感情。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “你是在羞辱我吗？”</p><p>       利威尔的眼睛里犹如覆盖了一层冰霜。</p><p>       他的手指捏紧了艾伦的下巴，迫使他两颊的肌肤凹陷下去。然而艾伦面无波澜，依旧居高临下地俯看他的脸，神色里没有丝毫被威慑的躲闪。</p><p>       也许十二岁的他还有点怕利威尔，也许十六岁的他在被烙下疯子的烙印之前也还勉强算得上顺从，可现在，十九岁的艾伦就好比是一把尖锐的匕首，无声，致命，且无所畏惧。</p><p>       有时候他会演得听话一点。</p><p>       但更多的时候，他连装都不想装了，眼神轻佻乖谬，毫不吝啬于自己的锋芒。</p><p>       所以尽管他知道下面这句话会激怒利威尔，他还是说出了口。</p><p>       “在床上的时候，你不是挺喜欢被我羞辱的吗？”</p><p>       话音未落，利威尔的脸刷地一下就白了。</p><p>       这非常罕见，利威尔在表情管理上几乎从未失误。可那一瞬间，他的五官里却碎裂出一道干脆的裂痕，惊痛和失措毫不掩饰地渗透而出，窜进了艾伦的瞳孔。</p><p>       在利威尔后退的刹那间，艾伦的手掌倏然扣住了他的后颈，将他拉近自己。</p><p>       “承认你对我的感情，就这么难吗？”</p><p>       他的手指抓着利威尔颈部的软肉，深深陷进去，如同死亡的力度。</p><p>       但利威尔没有接话。</p><p>       他以为利威尔会说些什么，以他的脾性，面对这样的无礼，怎么也该怒目训斥几句，或者干脆一拳揍到他的脸上。</p><p>       可是什么也没有。</p><p>       转瞬之间，利威尔表情就恢复了一如既往的冷漠顽固，他打开了艾伦的手，撇开目光，侧身下了车——</p><p>       然后将车门狠狠摔出一声巨响。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>含有其他人给艾伦blow job过去式提及，无细节描写，注意预警</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>       一小时后，艾伦咬着一根烟，向后倒在床上。</p><p>       他的头发四散，眼睛盯着天花板，床褥因承重而微微凹陷。一点光从薄纱窗帘里透进来，驱散了屋内的一小块黑暗。</p><p>       这是他哥哥的房间。准确的说，是曾经的房间，在他搬走以前。</p><p>       三个月前，他们就是在这里“犯了错”。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔不肯叫出声，虽然那个时候他已经醉得神志不清了。</p><p>       他那双灰蓝色的眼眸裹挟着蜜酒一般的迷离欲望，生理性的眼泪从里面淌出来，嘴唇在发颤，身体酥软得不成样子，继而被艾伦掰成更为过分的形状。</p><p>       就像是一颗顽石突然之间被泡成了一块棉花糖——而只有艾伦品尝过他的味道。</p><p>       而他越是这样，艾伦便越是想要损坏他，越是期待这张平日里高高在上、禁欲冷淡的脸上出现更多的表情，那种堕落糜烂的表情。</p><p>       他哥哥的皮肤可真白。穿着衣服的时候没有那种直白的视觉冲击，但是当他趴在自己眼下，漂亮的脊背因喘息而一起一伏，肩膀因为自己的撞击而剧烈晃动，艾伦不得不承认，他兴奋得要疯了。</p><p>       他本来就是个精神病。但那一刻，他好像病得更加无药可救了，他觉得自己的血液在沸腾——如果这可能实现的话，肾上腺素在飙升，头脑眩晕，爽得要死，一切都濒临失控。</p><p>        “哥哥”，艾伦将利威尔翻过来，在他的耳朵边上细语，“喜欢吗？”</p><p>       你不是很爱干净吗，可是看看你现在的样子，被我弄得好脏啊。</p><p> </p><p>       “你就是喜欢啊。”</p><p>       事后，艾伦望着利威尔那张苍白僵硬的脸和他身上遍布的、自己留下的痕迹，将自己散落下来的头发绑起来，靠在枕头上，语气慵懒道。</p><p>       “不然为什么没有让我停下来？”</p><p>       为什么要生气呢？他明明说的是实话。</p><p>       可是利威尔当时的表情却像是坠入了一个冰窟。</p><p>       他眼睛的轮廓微微外延，眼尾是红的，有些怔怔地盯着艾伦，好像在看一个他并不熟识的人——这让他看起来处于一种类似于懵懂的状态，与他气质里的冷冽果决天然相斥。</p><p>       紧接着，他的眉宇倏忽间变得狞厉狠戾，脊梁绷紧，掀开被子就要走。然而就在利威尔起身的瞬间，艾伦一下子从身后勾住了他的脖子，贴在他的耳畔，抬起一双蛊惑人心又阴森幽暗的眼睛。</p><p>       “你猜，你要是敢让别人碰你，我会做出什么事来？”</p><p>       三天后，利威尔搬了出去。</p><p> </p><p>       燃烧成灰的烟草掉落在脸上，有点灼痛，让艾伦微蹙了下眉。</p><p> </p><p>       在那之后，他的私生活其实安分了不少。</p><p>       至少远比他十七八岁那段荒诞的日子要安分。</p><p>       那个时候，偶尔玩心大了，他甚至会把人直接带回家里，带进他的卧室。每每这个时候，他其实都隐隐希望利威尔会突然回来，然后无意间闯进来，看见这一切。</p><p>       恶劣吗？恶劣透了。</p><p>       可他本来就疯啊。</p><p>       他就是想在那张脸上看见因为自己而产生的碎裂，欢愉的、痛苦的、愤怒的，都可以，只要能证明那个人足够在乎自己就行。</p><p>       谁让他逃呢？</p><p>       谁让他不肯坦白呢？</p><p>       艾伦知道自己不正常。他早就病入膏肓了。</p><p>       当那些黑头发、蓝眼睛、或多或少与利威尔有几分相似的男人或女人跪坐在地板上，抬起眼睛，卖力地讨好他时，艾伦居高临下地凝视他们自以为在取悦自己的神情，眼睛冰冷得像是西伯利亚的雪山顶。</p><p>       你不该这么跪着。他想，那个人不会这样做。</p><p>       他的肤色要更白一些，右肩处有一个伤疤，也不会像你一样谄媚地笑。</p><p>       错了，不是这样。</p><p>       都错了。</p><p> </p><p>       也许一部分的艾伦一直都在等待利威尔离开。等他彻底摒弃自己，嫌弃自己，明白过来，他这个没有血缘关系的弟弟并不是什么可以被拯救的人。</p><p>       他应该对自己避之不及，就像躲一场瘟疫。</p><p>       而另一部分的艾伦却将刀刃抵在自己的喉口，说，去找他，把他带回来。</p><p>       带回来、锁在房间里、绑在床头上，随便用什么手段，随便用什么谎言。</p><p>       就算一起坠入深渊又如何呢？他们会永远在一起。</p><p> </p><p>       艾伦坐了起来。</p><p>       他将香烟掐灭在烟灰缸，从枕头边上找到发绳，抓起散发在后脑勺上扎了一个丸子状，然后起身走到落地窗前，望向外面。</p><p>       光影将他挺拔的身体和卓越的脸映在玻璃上。</p><p>       半晌，他掏出手机，输入一串数字。</p><p>        “嘟、嘟、嘟——对不起，您拨打的电话暂时……”</p><p>       艾伦的面容逐渐阴沉下去。他挂掉电话，又打开了信息界面。</p><p>       修长的手指在屏幕上快速敲打，然后，点击发送——</p><p>       【利威尔，我不舒服】</p><p>       一分半钟，石沉大海。</p><p>       艾伦接着打——</p><p>       【我头疼】</p><p>       【你来陪我】</p><p>       【我找不到药了】</p><p>       全部，了无音讯。</p><p>       冷光里，艾伦的眼睛半阖，视线落在手机屏幕上，耳边的头发因晚风而微微晃动。他眉目本就清冷，此刻眼睑下垂，看上去有又多了一丝阴郁孤僻。</p><p>       然而下一秒，他的眼皮向上抬起，孔雀绿的眼眸全部显露了出来。</p><p>       他将手机放进兜里，转身出了门。</p><p> </p><p>       “一个人？”</p><p>       面前的桌面上多了一杯蓝色鸡尾酒。</p><p>       利威尔将手机上的信息一栏划走，微微侧头，看向了一旁陌生的金发男人。</p><p>       这不是今晚第一个同他搭讪的男人。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔的五官其实很精致。</p><p>       法兰就曾打趣过他，说他倘若收敛一下FBI训练营里磨出的那股凌冽煞气，顺便将尖酸不留情面的用词替换成更委婉的说法，想必会很受欢迎。</p><p>       不过他已经足够受欢迎了。</p><p>       法兰在第一次和利威尔泡吧的时候意识到了这一点，只不过更多的时候，有胆量上来调情的男人远多于女人，这一点曾一度令他怀疑人生。</p><p>       其实并没有什么奇怪的。</p><p>       利威尔比起父亲更像母亲，而他的母亲生前是一位大美人。</p><p> </p><p>       “在等人？”</p><p>       那个金发男人很执着。</p><p>       利威尔的眼神瞥了过去，凉薄的眉眼在酒吧内旋转的、五彩斑斓的灯光下显得格外漂亮。细长的眸里是诡谲又迷惑人心的瞳孔，被涂上了海水一样深不可测又蕴含危险的蓝。</p><p>       是很凌厉的那类美人。</p><p>       但这才够劲不是吗？就像一把上了膛的枪，枪管还是热的，色调则是沾了铁锈气味的黑。摸一下都能烫着手心，还冒着擦枪走火的风险。</p><p>       男人眯了眼，有点微醺了，眼神很暧昧地划过他凸起的喉结：“你有女朋友吗？”</p><p>       利威尔微微蹙了下眉，收回了视线。</p><p>       “男朋友呢？”</p><p>       男人敲了敲杯沿，将酒杯再推近一些：“这杯我请你。”</p><p>       “你很吵。”</p><p>       利威尔有点烦了，来这里果然是个错误，他只不过是想找个可以独自喝酒的地方，现在看来，市中心的酒吧并不是一个好主意。</p><p>       “心情不好？”</p><p>       又是这种自以为聪明的攀谈伎俩。</p><p>       “滚远一点，要不然这杯酒会浇到你的头上。”</p><p>       利威尔的眼神冷冷地划过去，如同一把刀刃锃亮的匕首，那男人倒也不显惊讶，而是托着下巴意犹未尽地欣赏利威尔的脸。他大概是真的醉的不轻。</p><p>       “嗡嗡——”</p><p>       桌面的手机突然震动起来。</p><p>       利威尔第一个反应是这又是艾伦打来的。然而下一秒，屏幕上显示的“埃尔文”就让他松了一口气。他没空再和身边这个没有眼力劲的白痴浪费时间，拿起了手机。</p><p>       “喂。”</p><p>       “皮特斯·亨特越狱了。”</p><p>       利威尔心脏猛地停拍，下意识地挺直了身板：“你说什么？”</p><p>       “昨天凌晨越的狱，和另外两个重刑犯从费城的伯德监狱逃了出来，我已经把详细资料发到你邮件上了”，埃尔文在电话那头停顿了一下，继续说道，“利威尔，皮特斯五年前是你抓进去的，他见过你的脸，你懂我的意思吗？”</p><p> </p><p>       他当然懂。</p><p>       五年前，还是新人的利威尔在FBI调查组一战成名，从此步步高升，而皮特斯·亨特——这个枪杀了七个妓女的连环杀人犯——就是他的那个踩板。</p><p>       一个真正意义上的反社会型人格、精神变态。</p><p>       利威尔甚至能回忆起他的眼睛。</p><p>       那双暗黄色的、在被缉拿后死死盯着自己的、如同蛇一样的眼睛。</p><p> </p><p>       “他的死缓就是我们国家法律体系的一个笑话”，利威尔冷笑一声，电话那头沉默，他知道埃尔文想说什么，他这个时候居然还有心思开玩笑，“那群写新闻的小孩毛都没有长齐，就知道嚷嚷死刑犯的人权，怎么，皮特斯没第一时间去找他们献花？”</p><p>       “利威尔。”</p><p>       “我知道，我会小心的，比起这个”，利威尔稍稍将声音压下去，变得严肃起来，“确保我的个人信息不会被泄露出去比较重要。”</p><p>       “放心，你的个人信息和我的脑袋一样安全。”</p><p>       利威尔无视了埃尔文难得但依旧拙劣的幽默感，挂掉了电话。</p><p>       一转身，方才那个聒噪的男人已经不见了。</p><p>       利威尔并不意外，他望了眼时间，准备离开，然而刚一转身，他忽然察觉到人群里倏地穿透过来的一道目光——阴冷入骨，令他在那一霎那打了个寒颤。</p><p>       然而扫视四周，这种被偷窥的感觉却又消失了。</p><p>       错觉吗？</p><p>       利威尔忍不住拧紧了眉。昨天才越了狱，皮特斯也不可能现在就抵达纽约并且找到自己。</p><p>       或许是职业加成的过分警觉在作祟？</p><p>       利威尔将手机收进口袋，单手将连帽衫的帽子扣到脑袋上，加快步子离开了酒吧。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>十一月的晚风很冷。</p><p>       出了地铁站利威尔便将领子立了起来，修身款的外套把他的背影修饰得削瘦而笔挺，黑色的刘海晃在两侧，遮挡住了一小部分狭长的眼尾，衬得那两抹灰蓝分外清冷幽静。</p><p>       路灯在街道上落下一行等差排列的光晕，有细微的浮尘在光线里悬浮着下沉，一点一点延续到借租的公寓门口，如同一条漫长的、开拓在黑暗里的隧道。</p><p>       利威尔忽然一怔，脚步跟着停了下来。</p><p>       隧道的尽头蜷缩着一个身影。</p><p>       灯光从上面掉下来，将那个身影圈划进一个看似温暖的安全区里，像是定制的聚光灯，笼罩出一个结界，远远望过去，仿佛一只无家可归的可怜小狗。</p><p>       这个比喻令利威尔的嘴角轻轻扯动了一下，他吐出一口气，余温在空气里液化成白烟，又无声而缓慢地消散在鼻尖。</p><p>       数秒之后，他继续往前走。</p><p>       当利威尔抵达那扇门的时候，“小狗”抬起了头。碎发从他的耳朵后面恰到好处地垂落下来，凌乱地挂在脸旁，露出一双被夜色染成暗绿色的、硕大澄澈的漂亮眼睛。</p><p>       下一秒，他开口：“利威尔。”</p><p>       听着很委屈，但被直呼其名的人不为所动。利威尔从口袋中取出一把钥匙，插进门侧正中央的锁孔，极轻“咔嚓”声后，钥匙与锁在看不见的地方契合。</p><p>       “利威尔……”，那个阴魂不散的声音继续动摇他的意志，“我很冷。”</p><p> </p><p>       废话，现在的气温大概有零下三度。</p><p>       利威尔后背紧绷，一不小心咬到了自己的舌尖，但他没有表现出来，妈的，但愿他没有表现出来。紧接着他手中的钥匙被扭转出一个角度，“咔”的一声后，门开了。</p><p>       “我能不能……”</p><p>       下一秒，房门将鬼知道这句话剩下的部分和阴冷的晚风一起关在了外面。</p><p> </p><p>       如果你去问联邦调查局的那群人，利威尔·阿克曼到底是怎样的一个人，他们大概会扯出一大段深情并茂的描述，而中心思想往往会是，嘴硬心软。</p><p>       这家伙，表面冷冰冰的，整个办公楼里没有哪个初来乍到的年轻探员没被他尖牙利齿地说过几句刻薄话，可出任务的时候却又比谁都护短——而这未必是件好事。</p><p>       干我们这行的人，越是情绪浓度低越是能活得轻松，韩吉就曾调侃过他，而你呢，是表情浓度过低，情感浓度过热。</p><p>       放你妈的屁。利威尔当时用这句话回应的她。</p><p>       然而韩吉总是能一针见血，有时候利威尔也不得不承认。比如他若是对待艾伦强硬一些，不管他死活，由着那小鬼自生自灭，他也不至于落到这般田地。</p><p> </p><p>       他真的能由着那家伙自生自灭吗？</p><p>       当利威尔将大衣脱下来，挂到衣架上时，他的脑海里冒出这个问句。酒精的味道还残留在衣服里，这让他有些不太舒服，于是他干脆扯掉领巾，进了浴室。</p><p>       水浇下来的时候，利威尔闭上了眼睛。</p><p>       他其实并不是对谁都这么有耐心。在对待艾伦的事情上面，他也一直都很冷静，理智为他分析着现状，而情感退至一旁，并没有在某一刻真的冲上来捣毁一切。</p><p>       他是个FBI高级探员，看在上帝的面子上，揣摩心理就是他的日常命题。</p><p>       因此利威尔很清楚，他这个搞不定的弟弟之所以能够一次又一次地制衡他、动摇他，归根结底在于，他手里握有一个他自己心知肚明，且善于熟练操纵的把柄——艾伦·耶格尔自己。</p><p>       利威尔有一千个理由离开他，前提是艾伦并不会拿他自己来当作要挟。</p><p>       然而那混蛋干得出这样的事。这符合他的风格。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔冷白肤色的右手抓住了淋浴龙头，淡青色的血管在湿润的肌肤上隐隐可见，稍一用力，水停了。</p><p>       就这么无声地又站立了几分钟后，他叹了口气，从浴室出来，将事先就放置好的浴袍包裹住自己，再随手扯了一条毛巾，一路擦拭头发，一路往客厅走去。</p><p>       路过柜台的时候，利威尔拿起叠放在最上面的那本书，将空调温度调至到二十五度后，他把毛巾挂在脖子上，蜷曲了膝盖坐进沙发里。</p><p>       残存在脸上的水珠顺着他的动作掉下来，一路流淌到嘴角。</p><p> </p><p>       六分钟过去了，利威尔仍旧没有翻页。</p><p>       他抬头看了眼墙壁上的时钟。十一点零七分。这个数字让利威尔有些烦躁，于是他把手伸进口袋里，想要找烟，摸索了一番后才想起来自己现在穿的是睡衣。</p><p>       “妈的。”利威尔轻声骂了一句，倾身抓起茶几上的一包烟盒，倒出一根细长的香烟。他把烟放到嘴里，没有立刻去找打火机，而是往后靠在沙发垫子上，闭上眼睛。</p><p>       一分半钟后，他把烟从嘴里抽出来，扔到茶几上，然后起身往房门走去。</p><p>       在他打开门的一瞬间，扎人的冷从外面猝不及防地灌进了屋子里。</p><p> </p><p>       听闻声响，门口蹲坐着的男人扬起了下巴，从下往上地望向利威尔，他的脸上没有什么表情，一双明亮清澈的绿色眼眸里全然是令人火大的无辜，眼角倒是有点发红，看着惨兮兮的，像是哭过，但利威尔猜那是被冻的。</p><p>       两人对视了接近半分钟之后，利威尔率先打破了沉默。</p><p>       “滚进来，我不希望明天在门口看到一具尸体。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       他又得逞了。</p><p>       当艾伦踏进温暖的屋子，闻见熟悉的红茶的味道时，他嘴角难以察觉地上扬。</p><p>       这让他有一点恃宠而骄的得意，或者说是得了便宜的乖张，但他掩饰得很好，至少没有醒目到让利威尔把他重新轰出去的程度。</p><p>       “这是最后一次，艾伦，如果下一次你再出现在我的公寓门口，我就搬到别的地方去，并且不会告知你住址。”</p><p>       黑发男人从衣柜里找出一件宽大的睡袍，朝艾伦扔去。</p><p>       “现在，给我去洗澡。你闻着像块发了霉的破布。”</p><p>       艾伦一把接住，目光却始终没有从利威尔的脸上移开。</p><p>       屋里的灯光罩下来，是暖色调的淡黄色，而利威尔的眼珠则是海水一般暗色的蓝。</p><p>       他的眼眶轮廓很狭长，瞳仁也偏薄，像是某种难以捉摸的暗蓝色水珠，眼尾又呈上挑的弧度，因此总是显得有些冷，让人联想到不怎么亲近人的猫。可是某些时刻，只是某些时刻，他会在偶然间低垂了眼眸，流露出一丝令艾伦心脏发软的温和。</p><p>       就像是在那个瞬间，他坚固的壳破出一道狭小的缝隙，光又正巧照了进去。</p><p>       而那骨骼之下的灵魂柔软得不可思议，几乎令艾伦感到惊惧和不安。</p><p>       那是一种轻咬下去，就会见血的柔软。</p><p> </p><p>       “去洗澡，然后滚到房间里去睡觉。”</p><p>       利威尔往沙发上一靠，不再吝啬艾伦一个眼神。他转换了一个方位，双腿蜷曲，整个身体陷进一个深度。接着他将书本放在了腿上，纤长苍白的手指捏住其中一页，翻到了另一面。</p><p> </p><p>       他看起来很小，艾伦忽然间意识到。</p><p>       当利威尔保持这样的姿势，把自己缩成一团，屈膝在沙发上看书的时候，他看上去丝毫也不危险。比起一个兄长，一个监护人，一个保护者，他似乎更像一个需要被保护的对象。</p><p>       细长的脖子，平稳的呼吸，比同龄人更瘦小的骨架，还有他的表情，就是现在这种表情，低垂了眉眼，全神贯注，毫不设防——就好像轻易就可以被伤害到。</p><p>       这个念头令艾伦的胸口淤积起一层浊雾，足够干扰到他的呼吸。</p><p> </p><p>       而利威尔就在这时抬起了头，面朝艾伦蹙了眉。</p><p>       “你没听见我说的话吗？”</p><p>       这句话在刹那间刺穿了那一团浊雾，短暂地注入了一点新鲜氧气。艾伦的喉结迅速滚动了一下，他的眼睑收敛，星云一般深邃的眼眸被遮住了一半，多出一份难以捉摸的消沉。接着他点头，转身朝浴室走去。</p><p>       发圈被他扯下来，半长的头发四散地垂落到肩膀。</p><p>       镜子里反照出艾伦赤裸的上半身。</p><p>       时间在他身上产生了奇妙的化学反应，坚实的肌肉攀附在宽阔的肩骨上，长发被他抓到耳后，露出流畅的下颚线条——</p><p>       他性感得像是从素描画里走出来一般。</p><p> </p><p>       从十五岁到十九岁，四年的时间，他变了太多。</p><p>       四年前，那场车祸之前，在他还没有生病之前，利威尔甚至可以单手把打架输了的他扛到肩上带回家，再用纸巾给哭得一塌糊涂的他擦鼻涕，嘴上说着嫌弃的话，动作却总是温柔又耐心。</p><p>       而现在？艾伦自嘲地笑了一下，温水浇淋下来，把他的头发打湿。</p><p>       他一步一步变成了一个怪物。</p><p> </p><p>       也许阿诺德医生所强调的那个“负面影响”就是这个。</p><p>       利威尔对他太重要，重要到哪怕他完好无损地坐在自己视线里，艾伦依旧可以感受到强烈的、已经开始令他感到痛苦的、会失去这个人的恐惧。</p><p>       而这份恐惧让他焦躁，让他失控，让他胡思乱想，让他变成一个随时可能爆炸的人肉炸弹。流弹一路误伤着利威尔，他眼睁睁地看着，却不知道该怎样才能变好。</p><p>       就像一个恶性循环。</p><p>       “当一份感情变成这样，就说明它已经不健康了。”阿诺德医生一遍又一遍地解释给他听，“利威尔爱你，你也爱他，但你们需要保持距离，否则你的病无法好起来。”</p><p>       你明白吗，艾伦？你离他越近，他就会越痛苦。你也会越痛苦。</p><p>       艾伦忍不住咬了牙，握紧了拳头，仰起头，任热水浇灌在他的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>       十分钟后，当他洗完澡，穿上那件稍微有点不合身的浴袍，重新回到客厅的时候，利威尔仰躺在沙发上，将书本合在胸前，已经睡着了。</p><p>       艾伦愣了愣，轻手轻脚地走了过去。</p><p>       光坠落在利威尔的五官，将他冷色的肌肤照得更白，他的嘴唇微微张启，刘海散在耳旁，颈项坦露在外面，细薄的皮肤下是泛青的血管，那里面会是滚烫的血。</p><p>       他温顺得像是一只无意间露出肚皮的小猫。</p><p>       艾伦凝视着利威尔的睡颜，心脏不受控制地塌陷。</p><p>       半晌之后，他低下头，在利威尔的额头上落下一个小心的吻，久久没有移开，直到躁郁、不安、无助，所有的负面的情绪在眼前这个人安静的呼吸之间缓慢臣服。</p><p>       然后他起身，去卧室里抱出两床被子，关上灯，把利威尔胸口的书本拿走后，将其中一条被子盖在了他身上。</p><p> </p><p>       窗外不知何时开始飘起雪来。</p><p>       萧瑟的风被削弱了声音，漫天的白雪如同另一个世界的动态背景，屋内的暖气呼呼地吹着，不受凛冬将至的影响，一切都分外静怡。</p><p>       静怡，而且安全。</p><p> </p><p>       艾伦蜷缩到沙发旁边的地毯上，将被子裹住自己，面朝着利威尔闭上了眼睛。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>众所周知，白色的雪适合搭配黑色的枪和红色的血。</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔七点不到的时候就自然醒了。</p><p>       他的生理时钟一向很准时，尽管前一天晚上的酒精注入导致他在睁眼的一瞬间不舒服地蹙了下眉。阳光有些刺眼，于是他偏过头，手背搁在眉骨处，遮住了光。</p><p>       街道上的笑声隔着门窗透了进来。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔的听觉像猫。</p><p>       这大概算得上一种天赋，捕食者的天赋，又或者说是他天生警觉敏锐的性格的一种外露。也可能并不是天生的，他也不知道。</p><p>       印象里，他小的时候并不像现在这么时刻紧绷，这是鬼扯，没有哪个孩子会时刻紧绷。也许艾伦是，十五岁以后的艾伦是，他永远有发泄不完的愤怒和时刻坠落的恐惧，后来物极必反，火化成了冰，利威尔再也读不懂他。</p><p>       读不懂之后，利威尔倒宁愿艾伦像以前那样去哭，去发泄，哪怕是发泄在他这个哥哥身上。</p><p>       可惜他很少再这么做了。</p><p> </p><p>       眼睛逐渐适应了亮度。</p><p>       今天是周末，利威尔想起来，他根本不需要醒得这么早。</p><p>       于是他放下了手想要再睡一会，结果稍一侧身，被子便向一旁滑落，他下意识地伸手去抓，然而下一秒，地毯上的景象就让他愣了神，整个上半身僵硬成了一个略有些别扭的姿势。</p><p>       被子擦过手指掉了下去，落在了地毯上熟睡的人影身旁。</p><p>       年轻男人的眼睛闭阖，侧躺着面朝沙发这一边，脖子以下的身子都缩进了棉被里面，半长的棕色头发散在枕头上，几根碎发坠落到鼻尖，跟随着呼吸轻轻晃动，看上去既无害，又无辜。</p><p>       艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔的心脏难以抑制地变得柔软。</p><p>       他微微蜷缩了手指，将脑袋重新靠进沙发软垫里，躺下来，目光始终落在艾伦的脸上。</p><p> </p><p>       艾伦很漂亮，利威尔很难做到忽视这件事。</p><p>       当他还没有自己高，喜欢屁颠屁颠地跟在他后面的时候，就经常被人夸作可爱。那时的艾伦留着一头清爽短发，眼睛清亮有神，眉目之间总是有一种格格不入的坚定，特别是不知在哪弄了一身伤，脸上被刮划出血痕的时候，那种顽固又莽撞的戾气就格外突出。</p><p>       可成年人冷峻的好看与孩童时期的好看是不一样的，前者有刺，且懂得如何蛊惑。</p><p>       等到艾伦的身高蹿到了一米八以上，肩膀更加宽阔，头发留长扎在脑后，狭长的影子能够完整地罩住利威尔的身体的时候，他不得不承认，艾伦变了。</p><p>       他身上出现了一种难以描述的压迫感，而这种压迫感利威尔在无数罪犯的身上也见到过。</p><p>       特别是那双眼睛。檀绿、诡谲、迷惑人心，就像海洋深处美得如同幻觉，却又藏着剧毒的一种水母，随时会将人生吞活剥。</p><p>       随时会将他生吞活剥。 </p><p> </p><p>       利威尔忽然间猛地一震，回过神来——</p><p>       艾伦不知何时已经醒了过来，正一言不发地盯着自己。</p><p> </p><p>       两人就这么僵持着又对望了几秒。</p><p>       似乎是察觉到了利威尔的窘迫，艾伦的嘴角轻轻勾了勾，手臂撑着地面抬起了上半身，被子顺着这个动作滑下去。</p><p>       他凑到沙发这边，与利威尔面对面，神情里有一丝耐人寻味的挑逗，声音是刚起床的沙哑。</p><p>       “看够没啊，利威尔？”</p><p> </p><p>       混蛋。</p><p>       利威尔向后退缩了一点，避开艾伦含笑的眼睛，坐直了身体想要起来，谁知男人一把就勾住了他的腰，将他整个人揽进怀里拖下了沙发。</p><p>       “你干什么！”</p><p>       没等利威尔开骂，艾伦忽然又不闹了。他就这么从后面抱着利威尔，把脑袋埋在他的肩膀，将人禁锢得死死的，声音低哑，像是讨要好处的大型犬：“我就抱一会儿。”</p><p>       “你给我......”</p><p>       “我抱着你头就不疼了。”</p><p>       这句话瞬间让利威尔消了音。他微微张嘴，欲言又止，就像齿轮突然卡了壳。紧接着，艾伦抓住了他的手，手指插进指缝，摩挲着他的肌肤，如同温热的锁链，只不过那里面是坚硬的骨头和血红的肉。</p><p>       利威尔微微垂眸，不再动弹。</p><p> </p><p>       很可笑，他可以举枪毫不心软地将子弹送进某个五大三粗的罪犯的脑袋，却辨别不出自己弟弟半真半假的谎话。</p><p>       当你的弱点同时也是你的对手时，胜负就注定了。</p><p> </p><p>       下一秒，灼热的呼吸融化在利威尔的颈项，然后湿润的吻落了上去，几乎令他浑身一颤。</p><p>       “艾伦。”他低声警告了一句。</p><p>       “你真好闻”，然而艾伦置若罔闻，他的鼻尖蹭到了利威尔的耳朵，声音沙哑得像是旧日磁带，“不许给别人闻。”</p><p>       利威尔现在很想骂几句脏话，他也确实这么做了。</p><p>       “你他妈管不到我头上吧，耶格尔。松开，否则你疼的就不只是脑袋了。”</p><p>       艾伦轻哼了一声，听不出来是笑还是不满，不过他确实松开了手，在利威尔用手肘重击他肩膀之前。</p><p> </p><p>       脱离了束缚，利威尔立即站了起来。</p><p>       他抓起地上的被子扔到了沙发上，转身面向艾伦，看向那张毫无悔过的脸，须臾后，他弯下腰，手指拨开艾伦眉前的碎发，将掌心贴上他的额头，面无表情地对上艾伦略有些错愕的脸。</p><p>       没发烧。</p><p>       利威尔松了一口气，接着问道：“昨晚吃药了吗？”</p><p>       艾伦仰着下巴，似乎是很满足于利威尔摸头的动作，墨绿色的虹膜里映衬出跳跃的惬意，嘴巴张开，回答得理直气壮：“没。”</p><p>       混蛋，别给我露出这种表情。</p><p>       利威尔在心底忍无可忍地骂了一句。</p><p>       “那你现在就给我滚回家去吃药”，他撇开目光，无视了艾伦充满讨好意味的神情，低头将地毯上的被子掀了起来，“我这里不是收容所，没有你要的东西。”</p><p> </p><p>       这是个谎话。如果艾伦现在跑到卧室里，拉开最下面一个抽屉，就能找到所有他可能会需要的药盒，应有尽有，就像为他量身定制的医疗清单。</p><p>       但那是为了紧急情况，而现在并不是紧急情况。</p><p> </p><p>       “我找不到药。”</p><p>       艾伦的眼神冷了下去，这往往代表他们的对话即将崩盘，但利威尔不准备跟他玩什么推拉游戏，冷声道：“那就去医院开新的，这也需要我教你吗？”</p><p>       果然，那双绿瞳瞬间就变得冷冽。</p><p>       眼睛的主人歪斜了脑袋，一缕棕发从耳朵后面掉下来，方才出现在他脸上的顺从全然消失，就像是面具破碎后露出了本体，连咬字的习惯都变了。</p><p>       “你是在赶我走吗？”</p><p>       利威尔下颚紧绷：“你已经成年了。”</p><p>       这个回答让艾伦笑了一下，他的眼眶稍稍扩张，眼底却无半点笑意：“所以呢？”</p><p>       “所以我不再是你的监护人了。”</p><p>       这一次艾伦没有回答。</p><p>       他站起来，沉默地走到利威尔跟前。</p><p>       屋外的阳光透过薄纱窗帘照进来，又被艾伦挺拔高挑的后背截出一段阴影，禁锢在利威尔身下的地板。然后他前倾了身子，眼睑半阖，嘴唇贴向利威尔的耳侧，用近乎冷漠的语气说道：“好啊，我滚。”</p><p>       说完，他的手臂绕到利威尔身侧，抓住了椅背上挂着的衣服，转身进了卧室。</p><p> </p><p>       三分钟后，当艾伦再从里面出来时，已经换上了来时的衣服。</p><p>       走到门口的时候，艾伦忽然转过身，看向利威尔。</p><p>       他没什么表情，语气也很淡，可字眼却用得锋利：“所以利威尔，到底哪一点让你觉得更丢脸一些？是喜欢上自己的弟弟，还是你的弟弟是我？”</p><p>       利威尔呼吸一滞，倏然抬起了眼睛。</p><p>       然而艾伦半点没有收敛的神色，他斜偏过脸，目光自上而下地与利威尔相撞，面无波澜，唯有一双绿眼睛降至了冰点。</p><p>       “还是说你也觉得，那场车祸死的人应该是我？”</p><p>       “艾伦！”</p><p>       利威尔猛地上前一步，几近失声地训斥。惊怒令他的手指控制不住地发抖，然而没等他冲上去，艾伦就先他一步打开了门，跨进一片雪色。</p><p>       “砰——！”</p><p>       房门被一把甩上。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       屋里留下利威尔孤身一人。</p><p>       他凝视着紧闭的房门，喉结滚动了一下，久久没有挪动。良久之后，他低下了头，零碎的黑发垂在他的眼角，阳光斜落进睫毛，融化在他玻璃碎片一般的眸中。</p><p>       利威尔不太懂得表达情绪，也不太懂得处理情绪。</p><p>       埋葬，然后紧锁，这是他擅长且熟练的东西。只是有的时候，一些情绪会漏出来，漏到地上，漏到他难以自欺欺人地视而不见，这个时候，利威尔才会意识到自己是在难过的。</p><p>       而他并不知道该怎么做。</p><p> </p><p>       半晌，利威尔转过身，去浴室洗漱。</p><p>       满嘴泡沫的时候，他又想起前天晚上埃尔文的那通电话，愈发的感到烦躁，枯瘦的手指抓进头发里，露出完整的、稍显清瘦的侧脸。镜子里的人抬起眼睛，下巴尖瘦，但一对瞳仁却锋利逼人。</p><p>       然后利威尔低下头，将嘴里的泡沫吐了出来。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       他习惯性地用忙碌来填充情绪。</p><p>       一直到下午五点三十四分以前，这个礼拜六无比寻常。</p><p>       利威尔花了大半天的时间翻阅案件档案，顺便接了几个上级打来的有关越狱的电话，人专注起来时间就流逝得极快，当他察觉到饥饿，从一大堆白纸黑字中抬起头的时候，天色已经有些发暗了。</p><p>       于是他从卧室柜子里找出一件深色大衣，套在了黑领毛衣外面，准备出门去临街的快餐店里解决晚饭。</p><p>       手机也就是在这一刻响起来的。</p><p>       利威尔并没有急着去接。他以为这又是某个爱操心的长官或者话都说不清楚的联络员来找他交代事项，于是他由着手机响了一阵，把靴子穿好，才抓起手机看向屏幕。</p><p>       五点三十四分，他记住了这个数字。而屏幕上的号码是一个陌生来电。</p><p>       他快速划开了接听键：“喂。”</p><p>       耳边的声音很奇怪，像是风声，又像是老旧电话的电流音，不太清晰，大概停顿了三四秒后，才有人声传过来。</p><p>       “起初我以为是那个浅褐色头发的女人。”</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔开门的手势瞬间一顿，他的脚步硬生生停了下来，眼睛倏然睁大——</p><p>       他记得这个声音。</p><p> </p><p>       “但后来我发现不是，你们的‘恋爱关系’只是之前一场卧底行动的幌子，我说的没错吧？不过看得出来她对你有点意思，挺漂亮的姑娘，大概想要借着一场任务假戏真做，而你也默许了，不过……”，那个低哑的男声停了停，发出几声短促的、气音一般的笑声，继续说道，“不是她，她还不够重要。”</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔抓着门把手的五指逐渐收紧。</p><p>       他听到了自己心跳的声音。</p><p> </p><p>       “棕头发，绿眼睛，你弟弟个子挺高啊，利威尔。”</p><p>       这句话如冰锥一般刹那间刺进了耳廓，几乎令利威尔浑身的血都在极短的时间内冷却下来，他弓了身子，手指骨关节因过分紧绷而发白。</p><p>       关己则乱，最优秀的探员也逃不过这个诅咒。</p><p>       “皮特斯·亨特。”他近乎咬牙切齿。</p><p>       “你记得我？这还真是个惊喜，阿克曼长官，感谢你在拯救世界的间隙还能多记一个名字。不过你最好改改你说话的态度，毕竟……”，皮特斯刻意放慢了语速，慢吞吞地说道，“我的瞄准镜正对着你心肝弟弟的后脑勺，而他正一无所知地坐在那画他的蠢画呢。”</p><p> </p><p>       室外，皮特游乐场。利威尔迅速得出这个结论。</p><p>       绘画是最能缓和人情绪的工具之一，这是阿诺德医生下达给艾伦的“作业”。</p><p>       皮特斯是冲着他来的，利威尔明确了这一点，折磨他是目的，而艾伦只是那个手段。所以，理论上，只要谈判的技巧足够专业，并且足够幸运，他就可以把皮特斯的炮火集中到自己身上。</p><p>       这个念头让利威尔冷静了一些，他继续想下去。</p><p>       在游乐场这种人流量大、周围警备充足的地方，一旦发生枪杀案，很容易引起恐慌逃蹿。而皮特斯并不随机杀人，他有自己的杀人名单和自己的一套行为准则——这也是为什么他当初那么难抓的原因。</p><p>       “上帝的选民”，他这么自称自己，因此并不会“滥杀无辜”。</p><p>       这就意味着，皮特斯真正有把握的，只有第一枪。</p><p> </p><p>       利威尔眼睑抬起，露出两抹清冷蛊人的暗调灰蓝，他抓着手机，打开了房门。</p><p>       冷冽刺骨的风瞬时扑面而来，钻进领子里。</p><p>       他决定赌一把。</p><p> </p><p>       “皮特斯，你千方百计越了狱找上我，该不会只是找了个人质当要挟吧？”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>利威尔在二十五岁那一年体会过类似的恐惧。</p><p>       恐惧被积淀到一定程度，就很难再被界定为情绪，或者短暂的、防御性的神经反应。情绪太浅，而神经反应代表还有知觉，可当利威尔走进那家医院，走进太平间，指认完两具熟悉又面目全非的尸体，最后站到手术室门口的时候，他的听觉短暂地失灵了。</p><p>       渗入骨髓的冷渗透进他的肌肤，形成细密的汗，一点一点滑落进他的锁骨。他闻到刺鼻的消毒水味，还有挥之不散的血的味道，忽然间呼吸困难，被掠夺的惊惧回旋成刺目的光，在他的头顶永不停歇地转，最终沦为祈祷，沦为颤抖，沦为掉落的烟灰。</p><p>       “砰”的一下，手术室的门开了。</p><p>       棕色头发的少年被推了出来，泥泞的血还沾在他的头发上，他的双眼紧闭，像是在做梦，眉角有一处细小的伤疤，那是车祸前的痕迹，而起伏的胸膛证明他还活着。</p><p>       那一刻，利威尔终于重新能够呼吸。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       “吱——！”</p><p>       一个急刹车，被碾碎的雪在轮胎下面磨成两条透明的冰泥。</p><p>       车窗没有关紧，露出了一条细小的缝，冬天的风从外面呼呼地吹进来，带进疾驶的车鼓动的气流。雪在十分钟前就停了，可尖锐的冷还在，利威尔的耳朵被冻得通红。</p><p>       他抓起副驾驶座上的手机，打开车门，皮靴猛地在雪地中留下一个脚印，冷透了的手指撞击在车门上，留下一个醒目的掌印。</p><p>       然后他抬起头，看见了彼得游乐场的招牌。</p><p> </p><p>       “十九分钟，确实让人印象深刻。”</p><p>       粗粝的男声带着浅淡的笑，通过无线电波传递到利威尔的耳廓：“所以他真的对你很重要。”</p><p>       黑发男人紧拧了眉，烟雾一般的灰蓝眼眸里灼烧出狠戾，他一路往前走，靴子的根一路踩碎着冰凉的雪。人流在涌动，有的逆向他，有的被他越过，嬉闹的孩童从他的身侧跑过去，留下纯真的笑。</p><p>       “兄长的责任。”</p><p>       利威尔贴着话筒轻声说道，像是半开一句玩笑，又像是自欺欺人的独白。</p><p>       他一直走，涌进人群，穿梭人声，在一片乱哄哄之间不停顿地走。阴冷的空气注入他的衣襟，蹭上他的肌肤，让他本就苍白的肤色变得更加单薄透明。</p><p>       呼吸在空气里凝聚成弥漫的水汽，在漫无边际的白色中，利威尔忽然停了下来。</p><p>       他看见了艾伦。</p><p> </p><p>       年轻的男人靠在白色长椅一侧，右腿翘在左腿上面，放了一个画板。他低着头，头发扎得很松散，一撮碎发垂下来遮挡住了视线，又被他不耐烦地撩到了耳后。</p><p>       他看上去很专注。</p><p>       周边不断有打闹的孩子跑来跑去，气球在空中断了线，小卖部的奶茶冒着热气，外界的信息零碎且喧杂，而他丝毫没有被干扰。</p><p>       利威尔立在原地，急剧跳动的心跳忽然之间变得平缓，他感受到平静，还有一种说不通的安全，就像二十五岁那一年，当他看见艾伦从手术里被推出来的时候那样。</p><p>       游戏该结束了，他想。</p><p> </p><p>       “我喜欢你的外套。”</p><p>       皮特斯的语气带着戏谑和玩味在耳边响起。他的声音很清晰，就像破开了混沌的雾气，紧紧附在利威尔的耳边陈述——我控制着你，而你束手无策。</p><p>       “皮特斯。”</p><p>       利威尔抬起眸子，淡淡地开口。</p><p>       “你想杀的人是我吧。”</p><p>       手机短暂地安静了下来。</p><p>       又过了一阵，粗重的笑带着细微的颤音震动着耳膜，像是贪婪的狐狸，紧跟着男人愈发低哑的声线：“不要尝试分析我，阿克曼，我可以先崩了你的脑袋，再让你的弟弟给你陪葬。”</p><p>       他确实有可能这么做，利威尔知道自己在赌。</p><p>       但是，连环杀人犯总是很自负，他赢过皮特斯一次，就有可能赢他第二次，只要他能依照疯子的逻辑跟他对话，而这正是他的专长。</p><p>       于是他语气平淡道：“那你开枪吧。”</p><p>       说这句话的时候，利威尔抬起了头，小心地环顾起四周的建筑。他记得皮特斯喜欢狙击，从高楼往对面的受害者身上钻几个洞，这是他的“签名”，足够干净利落，也足够满足他高高在上的毁灭欲，像是掌控生死的局外人，像是“上帝”。</p><p>       然后他看见了七点钟方向的一栋废弃的写字楼。</p><p>       如果他是皮特斯，利威尔想，他会选择在那里开展屠杀。</p><p>       “你以为我不敢？”男人的声音抬高了音量，利威尔知道他有点被激怒了——这符合他的预期。</p><p>       “还记得你自己在法庭上控诉了什么吗，皮特斯？” </p><p>       临近夜晚的风把利威尔眉梢的细发吹了起来，他眼睛的颜色蓝得像是清澈的水雾，游乐园闪烁的色彩落进去，显得那双眸子流光溢彩，一时间漂亮得出奇。</p><p>       “你说，你不该被抓起来，你是清道夫，你的杀戮是受神的指使，你的职责是清扫社区的垃圾，所以你从不滥杀无辜。”</p><p>       手机那头没有接话，利威尔便继续说了下去，他说的很缓慢，目光无声地转移到艾伦的侧影，睫毛无声地颤抖了一下：“有那么一瞬间，我几乎被你说服了。”</p><p>       “也许你是对的，我不该抓你，我抓了你，就会被惩罚。”</p><p> </p><p>       世界安静得不可思议。</p><p>       或许人的视觉和听觉也具有排他性，比如在这一刻，利威尔只能听见自己的声音，只能看见远处长椅上专心作画的男人。</p><p>       除此以外，一切都缓慢而沉寂。</p><p>       手机的扬声器里只有平缓的呼吸声，很好，这说明皮特斯在听，至少在犹豫，他的谈判思路是正确的，到目前为止。</p><p>       于是利威尔抛出了诱饵，用尾端勾住了自己的喉管。</p><p>       “你有理由杀我，但你没有理由杀一个对这些一无所知的人。将无关的人一同绞杀？这不是神的做派，是屠夫的做派。”</p><p> </p><p>       “叮、叮、叮……”</p><p>       一旁的旋转木马又一次启动，音乐跟随着响了起来，旋转的光流转到利威尔的脸上。下一秒，他的视线从艾伦身上撤走，眼睑弯了下去，眼角形成了水波一般的弧度，那一刻，竟有一种近乎坦诚的温柔。</p><p>       “但你现在要杀艾伦，这说明什么？”利威尔恰到好处地笑了一下，带着浓呛的嘲讽，“说明我想错了，你不过就是条疯狗罢了，狗屁的上帝的选民，你杀人，不就是想在弱者身上找寻一点存在感吗？因为现实里没有女人愿意搭理你？”</p><p>       “你他妈放屁！”</p><p>       “把一个二十岁不到的小孩拖下水？皮特斯，这倒还挺符合你软蛋的作风。”</p><p>       “你他妈信不信我现在就打穿你的眼睛？！”</p><p>       “连报复都还要拐弯抹角地牵扯上其他人，你有胆子直接冲我来吗？”</p><p>       “我就是冲你来的！”皮特斯压着嗓子吼道，“用你弟弟做要挟，也只是为了引你出来而已！”</p><p> </p><p>       细小的飘雪又开始从天而降。</p><p>       “这一次，是我赢了，利威尔。”</p><p>       耳边传来皮特斯重复的低语，利威尔轻笑了一下，他仰起头，看见了无数绒毛一般的、纯色的雪花，一点一点，慢悠悠地匀速下落，美得像是一场梦。</p><p> </p><p>      十五分钟前，他在车上的时候给埃尔文发了一条短信，让他在六点十五分的时候给艾伦打一个电话，说有急事需要他回家，并且带上足够的人手和救护车赶往皮特游乐场，现在时间应该快要到了。</p><p>       很好，利威尔想。</p><p>       运气好的话，没准他今天死不掉。</p><p> </p><p>       果然，艾伦突然间停下手中的笔，从口袋里掏出了手机。利威尔看不清他的表情，也听不见他的声音，但他知道一切都在按照计划进行着，因为很快，艾伦就站了起来，将画板收进包里。</p><p>       他浅褐色的长款大衣开了好几个扣子，露出内层烟灰色的薄款毛衣，察觉到头发松散，艾伦便拆开发圈重新捆绑了一次，然后抓起背包甩到肩上，两只手随意地插进口袋，径直往大门出口走去。</p><p>       利威尔凝视着他的背影，竟是忍不住笑了一下。</p><p>       穿得这么少，不冷吗，臭小鬼。</p><p> </p><p>       一片雪花落在了利威尔的鼻尖，融化成水。</p><p>       呼出的气体氤氲成白色的雾，溶解在眼前，略微遮挡住了视线。凛冽的风呼啸着吹过，将树枝上堆积的雪块都震碎下来不少。</p><p>       别回头。</p><p>       利威尔看着艾伦越走越远，脑子里突然冒出这句话。就像一个征兆。</p><p>       然后他斜侧了视线，余光瞟到大概七米之外的一个雕塑，那里正巧是废弃写字楼的一个视线死角。</p><p>       三秒，他在心里这么计量，数到三秒，他就立刻躲到那里去。</p><p> </p><p>       一、二……</p><p>       “哗！”</p><p>       圈绕在栏杆和树枝上的修饰小灯猝不及防地亮了，一群小孩一边发出惊喜的尖叫一边簇拥过来，其中一个跑到了利威尔身旁，一不小心摔在雪地里。</p><p>       那孩子就摔在利威尔和写字楼之间。</p><p>       该死。利威尔咬住牙关，右腿后退一步，错开了追赶的孩童。</p><p>       而就在他准备转身奔跑的那一刻，他下意识地向艾伦那个方向抬了眸，几乎是同时，艾伦停下了脚步。</p><p>       也许是因为受声响吸引，又或许仅仅只是个巧合——他微微侧身，转过头，望向了这里。</p><p> </p><p>       别看。</p><p>       这个念头尚未成型，利威尔的视线就与那双诧异困惑的暗绿色眼睛迎面相撞，隔着漫长的白色，犹如被按下了暂停键。</p><p>       “和这个世界说再见吧，阿克曼长官。”</p><p>       皮特斯的声线嘶哑而粗糙。</p><p> </p><p>       下一秒，尖锐的疼痛倏地钻进了利威尔的胸口。</p><p>       太快了，就像一阵疾风，他怔了怔，甚至没有反应过来，冲击的力量短促却猛烈，几乎让他在那一刻直接向前摔下去。</p><p>       然后他脚步踉跄，低下头，看见了一条渗进白雪里的、鲜艳醒目的、殷红色的血痕。</p><p> </p><p>       子弹穿透了他的身体。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>哐镗。</p><p>       被遗弃的易拉罐滚落在棕发年轻人的鞋边，残存的一点碳酸汽水流淌了出来。</p><p>       艾伦脚步顿住，表情里碎裂出一丝错愕。</p><p>       他不太明白。一分钟前，他接到一通电话，电话里的人说需要他前往警局，利威尔也在，当下说不清楚，但事情紧急，所以即刻就得走。       </p><p>       可现在，利威尔就站在他的视野里。       </p><p>       黑色头发的男人身着一件深色大衣，风把他的头发吹得有点乱，远远望过去，让人联想到某种精致的黑檀木。他看向这里，身体却微微斜侧，像是要去往某个方向。</p><p>       又或者，是要避开什么。</p><p>       像是提前预知到了什么似的，一只橘猫从树荫里窜了出来，跳入草丛不知所踪。</p><p>       下一秒，艾伦墨绿色的瞳孔收缩成弹孔的形状，视网膜上的画面浓缩成瞳孔中的一个切片，他呼吸静止，嘈杂的外界信息骤然收住，转瞬间被拉长为一条无穷无尽、震耳欲聋的耳鸣。</p><p>       肩膀上的背带一点点滑落，接着，“啪”的一声，背包砸上地面。</p><p>       他看着利威尔栽倒进雪里。</p><p> </p><p>       发生了什么？</p><p>       艾伦甚至反应不过来。    </p><p>       他只知道，等回过神来的时候，他已经在奔跑了。就像是追逐一个噩梦那般，荒谬、疯狂、拼了命地跑，扒开人群，撞开凛风，滚落进现实的冰天雪地。惯性让鞋底划出一道凹坑，他狼狈地扑进雪地。</p><p>       人群里有人发出了尖叫。</p><p>       “利威尔？”</p><p>       利威尔就安静地趴在他的面前。他眼眸半阖，半边侧脸埋在雪中，对这一声呼喊置若罔闻。睫毛上沾上了一点冰渣，嘴唇因为冷而干涩破皮，红色从外套下面蔓延而出，在纯白雪地上扩散成令人心惊胆寒的艳色。</p><p>       红色的，是血。</p><p>       这个认知让艾伦浑身冰凉、大脑轰鸣，他颤抖着将利威尔翻了过来，男人的脑袋便绵软地向后仰去，陷进碎雪，死亡的铁锈味扑面而来。</p><p>       就像黑白电影里划过的一笔油彩。</p><p>       急促、突兀，没有征兆，于是一切急转直下、拐入死局。躺在雪地里的男人眼睛半垂，露出的一点眼珠蓝得犹如透明，瞳孔涣散，嘴角的血在苍白的肌肤上划出一条红墨，红得让人心惊肉跳。</p><p>       艾伦大脑短暂地陷入了空白。</p><p>       半边身子是麻的，半边身子则又冷又烫，他僵在原地，感到急速旋转的眩晕，然后他像是被猛抽了一棍那样浑身一震，急促地解开利威尔的衣服扣子，将毛衣领子狠狠下扯，找到了伤口——</p><p>       穿透苍白的胸腔，留下一个血肉模糊的洞，是枪伤，正中左胸。       </p><p>       绝望倏然之间一头灌了下来，铺天盖地。    </p><p> </p><p>       太迟了。</p><p>       他听见了利威尔微弱的呼吸声，像是透不过气来，生生卡在喉咙，垂死地续接着最后一点活气。</p><p>       “不。”</p><p>       不不不。</p><p>       艾伦低下头，两只手死死压着伤口，浑身都抖得不成样子。利威尔无声地看向他，睫毛发颤，失血让他面色惨白，看上去糟糕透了，而新鲜的血仍旧源源不断地从艾伦的指缝之间涌出来，烫得艾伦快要哭了。</p><p>       他已经哭了，脸颊被风吹得发凉的水渍证实了这一点。于是恐惧变得更加放肆，破碎的呜咽在胸腔震颤作响，细碎的低哼混着啜泣，如同某种可怜又无助的哀叫。      </p><p>       “救护车呢？！快叫救护车啊！”</p><p>       艾伦嘶哑着嗓子冲着周围的人大喊，带着哭腔，像是忽然间又变回了一个孩子。</p><p> </p><p>       更多人聚集了过来。</p><p>       凛冬的风从四面八方灌过来，呼呼地吹，听上去恍若某种呜呼哀哉的啼哭。  </p><p>       人群中央的少年正以一种不怎么协调的姿势护着身下的人，如同护主的狼犬要用肉身隔绝开一切潜在的子弹，一双通红的眼睛则抬起来，暴戾尖刻地扫射人群，穷途末路地像是要寻找什么，如同修罗，如同魑魅，唯独......</p><p>       唯独他眼圈里的红晕，浸满的是恐惧和无助。</p><p>       这让他看上去更像一个孩子，哪怕他足够高，也足够强壮。他抬起头，望向四周的人，仿佛在等一只手来终止这场悲剧，或者一个响指，声响的下一秒他就能从心理咨询室的躺椅上睁开眼，然后被告知这仅仅是一次催眠。</p><p>       这不是。</p><p>       救护车就快来了，有人告诉他，还有人被吓得哭泣起来，世界变成一场令人眩晕的雾气，让艾伦变得头重脚轻、精神混乱。</p><p>       只有一个念头异常清晰。</p><p>       不可以。</p><p>       “不可以......”</p><p>       他面朝利威尔，低着头，掉落的碎发在风中孤苦伶仃地抖，嗓子哑得像是坏了，嘶喊的对象没有应答，可他依旧执拗又失控地喊：“看着我，利威尔！不可以睡！你听到没有！”</p><p>       利威尔半垂着眼皮，底下那抹暗淡的蓝色安静地转向艾伦，好像随时都要覆灭，他似乎想要说些什么，可刚张了张嘴便开始咳嗽，疼痛令他的眼角生理性地泛红，他咳得好像灵魂都要碎了，偏过头，血便从他的嘴里呛了出来。</p><p>       “不要。”</p><p>       艾伦哭得停不下来，他低下身，鼻尖落在利威尔微弱的呼吸里，牙齿在打颤，眼睛红得可怕，像是孩子那般啜泣着、断断续续地道歉：“对不起，对不起。”</p><p>       我错了，我知道错了。</p><p>       没有用，没有人在听他的忏悔。血源源不断地从艾伦的指缝之间溢出来，利威尔的心跳微弱又沉闷，敲打他的掌心。</p><p>       他就要被夺走了。</p><p>       “啊……”艾伦跪在利威尔的身旁蜷曲身体，狠狠地咬住牙齿，咬得牙龈泛酸，青筋浮现，于是痛苦从他低哑的呜咽里具像化地拥有了声线。</p><p>       铺天盖地的恐惧把他逼到绝境，他正在失控，并且头痛欲裂，天旋地转，也许他需要一针镇定剂，然后被人绑起来捆到床上，或者直接在他的喉咙上来一刀，如果这样可以让痛苦减轻一点的话，如果这样可以代替利威尔去死的话。</p><p>       世界正在迅速地分崩离析，直到他感觉到有什么拽住了他的衣服，很轻很轻地拽了一下。</p><p>       “艾伦。”</p><p>       是利威尔的声音。</p><p>       艾伦浑身一震，他像是蜷缩在受伤的主人身边六神无主的小狼狗那样，抬起一双湿漉漉的、惊惧不堪的绿眼睛，屏住呼吸，看向利威尔，等待一个指令，等待属于他的审判。       </p><p>       利威尔其实已经说不出话了。</p><p>       他虚弱不堪，面色煞白，冷汗浸湿了他的脸，血混着汗与雪水，调制了一种靡丽的殷红，涂抹在他无比干净的肤色上，呈现出一种视觉冲击力极强的破损态，如同被墨水浸透后随时会被穿透的纸。</p><p>       濒死的身体已经没有了知觉，他艰难地微微张了张嘴，没能发出声音。</p><p>       但艾伦看懂了他的口型。</p><p> </p><p>       雪花匀速坠落，在触及到偏高的体温后的数秒之内融化，又在十二月份的晚风里迅速干掉。 </p><p>       棕色头发的少年茫然地跪在原地，眼泪滚落出眼眶，风将他的头发吹得乱七八糟，鼻尖被冻得很红，也有可能是因为哭得太厉害，而他破碎的绿色瞳孔缓慢收缩。</p><p>       利威尔说的是，别怕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>       半小时后。</p><p>       “啪——！”</p><p>       医院的玻璃门被猛地推开，米咖色头发的男人快步走了进来，一脸忧虑。</p><p>       救护车在利威尔中枪之后的六分钟内就到了，有人目击了他中枪的全过程，并且一同上了救护车，利威尔在车上陷入了休克，随行医生对他进行了电击除颤，现在人正在手术室抢救。</p><p>       这是法兰赶到医院前得到的全部讯息，而直到走到手术室前，被佩特拉拦住去路，他才得知那个目击了全程的年轻人就是利威尔的弟弟。</p><p>       艾伦。</p><p>       棕色头发的年轻男人坐在手术室外的椅子上，低着头，看不清表情，他的手臂搁在腿上，两只手垂着，地面上有一小摊血，大概都是从手上滴落下来的。</p><p>       法兰不忍地蹙了下眉，他不太愿意细想这件事对艾伦而言有多残忍，也不敢去推算利威尔能够活着从手术室里被推出来的概率大概有几成。他是一个挺乐观的人，可是佩特拉在电话里说的是“我不知道”，而她很少会用这样含糊不清的用词。法兰转过头看向她，发现她已经哭过了。</p><p>       “埃尔文呢？”</p><p>       “他去追捕皮特斯了。”</p><p>       如果真的追得到的话。剩下的这句话法兰没有说出口，他向来习惯在一些焦灼的场合去说一些缓和气氛的话，可是他现在好像临时地丧失这份天赋了，如果等一会儿医生走出来通知的是死讯，他或许会永远丧失这份天赋。</p><p>       “艾伦……怎么样？”</p><p>       利威尔在那则短信里吩咐的是在艾伦进入警局后就将他保护起来，他当时一定没有料到现在这种情况，法兰将目光投向不远处的年轻男人，眉间凹陷出一条细纹，现在这样的局面，把艾伦从医院带离到警局，根本就是不可能的事情。</p><p>       “我差点就说了。”</p><p>       “什么？”法兰低下头，没有听清佩特拉说了什么。</p><p>       “我当时脑子很乱”，佩特拉抬起头，抹了下眼角，她似乎正在努力让自己看上去更像是一个FBI探员，而不是一个情绪衰弱的女人，“他问我那通电话的事情，还有利威尔为什么会在那里，我说是在执行任务，他说这并没有解答他的问题，他当时的态度很……激烈，我差点就坦白了。可是利威尔强调过不要告诉他的，在那通短信里，要'隐瞒艾伦'，所以我忍住了，可是......法兰，那是什么意思？利威尔把短信发过来的时候，是已经做好赴死的准备了吗？”</p><p>       “利威尔有他自己的选择，佩特拉，你做的很好，其余的，就不要再想了。”</p><p>       法兰拍了拍她的后背，眼睛则看向艾伦。</p><p>       太安静了。</p><p>       他以为艾伦会表现得更吵闹一点，介于他的精神状况和利威尔偶尔提到过的那些称得上“辉煌”的病史。受了这样的刺激，发点脾气是正常的。</p><p>       “我去看看他。”法兰轻声对佩特拉交代了一句，便朝艾伦走去。</p><p> </p><p>       男人安静得像是一个雕塑。</p><p>       法兰其实见过艾伦，在他更小的时候，在他和利威尔还是大学室友的时候，当时的艾伦更矮一些，脸上还带点婴儿肥，也还没有病得像后来那么厉害。</p><p>       而现在。法兰停下脚步，站在十九岁的艾伦跟前，看着他低垂的脑袋，长长了的头发和变宽的肩膀，想起局里面流传的关于利威尔弟弟的那些花边新闻，以及利威尔每次提到他都愈发沉默的态度，不禁有些感慨。</p><p>       “艾伦，我是法兰，利威尔的同事，我们以前见过”，法兰尽力让自己的声音听起来更和善一些，“你放心，利威尔身体一直都很好，这次也一定可以扛过来，我们的人已经在追捕疑犯了，有些事情涉及机密，不方便告诉你，但你相信我们，一切都会好起来的。”</p><p>       艾伦并没有理睬他。</p><p>       于是法兰手撑着膝盖，弯下身，尝试去捕捉这孩子的表情，而就在他凑上前的一瞬间，一双赤红的眼睛却倏地抬起，与法兰面对面，就这么无声地撞上。</p><p>       法兰心脏猛地收缩了一下。</p><p>       他几乎有被吓到，而这正是让他感到惊诧的事情——艾伦的脸上并没有多么强烈的情绪，他只是抬起头，一动不动地盯着法兰，面色发青嘴唇泛白，几乎算得上虚弱，可这样的对视竟是让法兰觉察到了威慑。</p><p>       “我……”</p><p>       没等他反应过来，艾伦已经站了起来，傲人的身高让他变成一长条锋锐的黑影，目光倾斜向下，从气息到神情，无一不彰显出一种病态戾气，足以令法兰微微蹙眉，后退一步。</p><p>       “他现在躺在手术台上。”</p><p>       艾伦的眼眶稍稍撑大，硕大的眼珠略微往下，看上去偏执尖刻、阴戾逼人。他一把攥住法兰的领子，将人拽到了自己眼前，声音阴狠颤栗。</p><p>       “你拿什么叫我相信你们？”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>用于补档。<br/>Lofter ID：猫瞳</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>